20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man (1994 TV series)
Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man: The Animated Series and Marvel Comics Spider-Man, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The show ran on Fox Kids from November 19, 1994, to January 31, 1998, and ran reruns on the Jetix block on Toon Disney and on Disney XD. The producer/story editor was John Semper Jr. and the production company was Marvel Films Animation. Synopsis The series focuses on Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. As the story begins, Peter has already gained his superpowers and is a part-time freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. The show features most of Spider-Man's classic villains, including the Kingpin, the Green Goblin, the Lizard, the Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, the Scorpion, Rhino, the Vulture and Venom. Over the course of the series the single Peter contends with the romantic love interests of Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy and her alter ego, the Black Cat. The show also features appearances from various other Marvel superheroes; including the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Blade, Doctor Strange, the Punisher and Captain America. The series focuses on Spider-Man and his alter ego Peter Parker during his college years at Empire State University. As the story begins, Peter has already gained his superpowers and is a part-time freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle. The show features most of Spider-Man's classic villains, including the Kingpin, the Green Goblin, the Lizard, the Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, the Scorpion, Rhino, the Vulture and Venom. Over the course of the series the single Peter contends with the romantic love interests of Mary Jane Watson, Felicia Hardy and her alter ego, the Black Cat. The show also features appearances from various other Marvel superheroes; including the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Daredevil, Blade, Doctor Strange, the Punisher and Captain America. Adaptations A large number of storylines and events from the comics are loosely adapted in the series, such as: Season 1 * The first episode, "Night of the Lizard", is loosely based on "Face-to-Face with... the Lizard!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #6 (November 1963). * The episode "Return of the Spider Slayer" borrows elements from the comic books including the way Spencer Smythe treated Spider-Man and Jameson is a very similar way to how Alistair Smythe treated them in "24 Hours till Doomsday!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #192 (May 1979) and Mary Jane uses her famous line from her first comic appearance: "Face it, Tiger. You just hit the jackpot", from "The Birth of a Super-Hero!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #42 (November 1966). * The episode "The Menace of Mysterio" is loosely based on "The Menace of... Mysterio!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #13 (June 1964). * The episode "The Sting of the Scorpion" is based on "Spidey Strikes Back!"/"The Coming of the Scorpion! OR: Spidey Battles Scorpey!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #19-20 (December 1964-January 1965). * The dream sequence from the episode "The Alien Costume, Part One" where the symbiote and the Spider-Man costume fight over Peter Parker is adapted from "The Sinister Secret of Spider-Man's New Costume!" in Amazing Spider-Man #258 (November 1984). * The end of the episode "The Alien Costume, Part Two" where Spider-Man uses the bell to get free from the symbiote is adapted from "'Til Death Do Us Part!" in Web of Spider-Man #1 (April, 1985). * The beginning of the episode "The Alien Costume, Part Three" where Eddie Brock has a wall covered with newspaper clippings of Spider-Man and turns into Venom swearing vengeance on Spider-Man is adapted from "Chance Encounter" in Amazing Spider-Man #298 (March 1988). Season 2 * The episodes "The Insidious Six" and "Battle of the Insidious Six" are based on "The Sinister Six!" in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 (October 1964). * The episode "Hydro-Man" is based on "The Coming of Hydroman!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #212 (January 1981). * The episodes "Morbius" and "Enter the Punisher" are both based on "The Spider or the Man?"/"A Monster Called Morbius!"/"Vampire at Large!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #100-102 (September–November 1971). The Man-Spider plot is loosely adapted from "Fast Descent into Hell!"/"To Sacrifice My Soul..." in Marvel Fanfare #1-2 (March 1982 and May 1982). * The episode "Tablet of Time" is based on "The Web Closes!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #73 (June 1969). * The episode "Ravages of Time" is based on "If This Be Bedlam!"/"Death Without Warning!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #74-75 (July- August 1969) and "Lifetheft Part One: The Wings of Age"/"Lifetheft Part Two: The Thief of Years"/"Lifetheft Part Three: The Sadness of Truth" in The Amazing Spider-Man #386-388 (February–April 1994). Season 3 * The episode "Make a Wish" is based on "Doc Ock Wins!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #55 (December 1967) and "The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #248 (January 1984). * The episode "Attack of the Octobot" is based on "Disaster!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #56 (January 1968) and "The Kid Who Collects Spider-Man!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #248 (January 1984). * The episode "Rocket Racer" is based on "The Fiend from the Fire!" in Amazing Spider-Man #172 (September 1977) and "The Rocket Racer's Back in Town!"/"...And Where the Big Wheel Stops, Nobody Knows!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #182-183 (July–August 1978). * The episode "The Spot" is based on "True Confessions!"/"Spider on the Spot!" in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #98-99 (January–February 1985). * The episode "Goblin War!" is based on "The Goblin War" in The Amazing Spider-Man #312 (February 1989). * The episode "Turning Point" is based on "How Green Was My Goblin!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #39 (August 1966) and "The Night Gwen Stacy Died"/"The Goblin's Last Stand!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #121-122 (June–July 1973). Season 4 * The episode "Guilty" is based on "Guilty!"/"Lock-Up" in The Spectacular Spider-Man #150-151 (May – June 1989) and "Crash Out!" in The Spectacular Spider-Man #155 (October 1989). * The episode "The Black Cat" is based on "Never Let the Black Cat Cross Your Path!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #194 (July 1979). * The episode The Return of the Green Goblin" is based on "The Green Goblin Lives Again!"/"The Green Goblin Strikes!" in The Amazing Spider-Man #136-137 (September–October 1974). Season 5 * The episode "The Wedding" is loosely based on "The Wedding" in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #21 (September 1987). * The "Six Forgotten Warriors" saga is loosely based on "The Parents of Peter Parker!" in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5 (November 1968) and "The Assassin-Nation Plot" storyline from The Amazing Spider-Man #320-325 (September 1989 to November 1989). * The "Secret Wars" trilogy adapts the 1984 limited series Marvel Super-Heroes Secret Wars (May 1984 to April 1985).